inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:The Vault of Souls
Ceris120887 22:39, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Is it possible that when Sapphira fulfills her promise to repair Isidar Mithrim, that that will be the Vault of Souls, otherwise, what was the point of that I was just thinking that the vault of souls could possibly be on Mount Utgard, it hasn't played any significant roles but it has been mentioned many times before. Also in the book it said that Vrael fled there when fighting Galbatorix, perhaps he was trying to open the vault to gain power, or to store the remainder of his power or even to store a bunch of eldunari. People say the vault had to be in a very safe place, where better than a place that noone without a drgon could reach. "When Vrael fell, the area was tainted. Edoc'sil, 'Unconquerable,' was the name of this bastion, for the mountain is so steep none may reach the top unless they can fly." -Brom P lease forgive any grammatical errors or spelling errors, i'm tired an figured i'd get this idea down before i forgot it. Comments Good idea. Eduardo Josésson --Ceris120887 22:39, 28 October 2008 (UTC) I don't remember there being much said about the Vault of Souls...it isn't really important yet. Most of what Solembum had said to Eragon has come in handy, except for the part about him speaking his name to open the Vault of Souls...his power hasn't become insufficient yet. I think that the Vault will become a big part of the story in the 4th book. I don't really remember much else from what Solembum said, except for the bit about needing a sword and the Menoa tree. yeah I like the idea above about the vault being on Utgard. It's a good theory. However, my personal theory is that it is in the Beor Mountains, and I know exactly where in the Beors at that. Remember, Solembum said that the Vault of Souls was in the Rock of Kuthian. All things rocks point to dwarves, and there is a particular scene in Brisingr that I see no point in Paolini having wrote unless it should reoccur in Book 4. This place I speak of is the forest of stone. Paolini wrote a whole chapter explaining this wonder of Alagaesia, then at the very end discussed what was necessary: Eragon's backing of Orik for the King of the Dwarves. So why have the conversation at the forest of stone? I think that CP was introducing a new place that will appear in Book IV, and I think that the forest of Stone could be the Rock of Kuthian. This would also allow Eragon to return to the Dwarves, thus not eliminating them from the story. I have one other theory as to the location of the Rock and the Vault, and that would be in the Hadarac somewhere. This one doesn't have as much backing, but it just seems to make sense. The Hadarac takes up 75% of Alagaesia and hasn't really been seen in the story at all. Also, back in the days of wild dragons, the dragons lived in the Hadarac. Still, like 80% of me thinks its in the forest of stone, and 20% in the Hadarac. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 13:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Anonymous User: the only problem with the Utgard theory is that "a place only someone with a dragon could reach" wouldn't stop Galbatorix, because he had a dragon. Is it possible that when Sapphira fulfills her promise to fix isidar mithrim, that that will be the Vault of Souls. Anonymus User. 7 Dosn't Oromis mention the riders used to live in the centre of the Hadrac Desert in 'Brisingr.' He says in the mountaains, which is quite possibly where the rock could be situated It doesn't really say that the Rock of Kuthian contains The Vault of Souls inside it- just to speak your name to open The Vault of Souls. Who knows? It could be some kind of thing to trigger the discovery of The Vault of Souls. Slim chance that- but it's a possibility. But it could be me being over-suspicious. Kuldr Skul'blaka 11:14, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Vault of Souls The Vault of Souls could be anywhere, although the most probable places are somewhere in the mountains or perhaps Vroengard. Rock of Kuthian, it sounds a bit like a god (Kuthian), maybe a dwarf god? -Dmitri B Landen- The mountains in the Hadarac are Du fells Nangoroth personally i feel thats where the rock of kuthian is. all races except dwarves have contributed to the war effort. wouldn't it make sense for their element to be Galby's downfall? The Vault of Souls contains all the hearts of the hearts Galby hasn't found yet. Maybe the last book will be like a rip-off of Deathly Hallows where Saphira, Eragon and Arya goes searching for the Vault instead of the Wand. I think that maybe the rock of Kuthian is somewhere in The Spine. Anyone goes there to explore since half of Galbatorix's army was killed during an expedition. I don't think that Urgals could do that to thousands of soldiers, and the Vault of Souls would be the perfect explanation for what happened. --------- i'd like to add that oromis stated that the whole mountain was raided of it's eldunari...so no it won't be in the hadarac. im drifting towards the dwarves or the rock in front of helgrind. (read pg 2 of brisingr. you'll know what i mean) I'm leaning to the fact that The Vault of Souls will be in the Hadarac. Why is it so dry and vast? Maybe the Rock is some sort of living thing that's about to die-feeding off the land's energy? That could explain how the desert is just sand and all that. Saphira also states that she felt like she could live there forever because of the sun. Wouldn't the Vault of Souls be somewhere a dragon would love? I could be wrong- nothing's certain until C.P actually writes the book. My other guesses are maybe The Spine, Utgard could be a possibility, maybe in Vroengard. Maybe Tenga knows what/where it? ----